Karaoke
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Lemon at the karaoke bar! ;D


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! D: Nor any song mentioned. ;pouts;

Warnings: Usual; OOC, spelling and grammar, sexual content. One-shot!

A/N: I broke 3,000 words! First one-shot I've managed to do that with!  
_

"I can't believe Reborn-san decided we should have the party here!" Gokudera grumbles, eyeing the karaoke lounge suspiciously. "It's too public, the tenth could be in danger."

Yamamoto laughs. "You're overreacting. Reborn booked the lounge for us for the night. No one other then family members can get in."

Gokudera scoffs. "You sure seem confident about that, baseball idiot."

Yamamoto rubs the back of his neck. "Well... lets get everything set up. I bet Tsuna would be very pleased if everything is set up when he gets here."

Gokudera mumbles something in Italian, and starts preparing the lounge for the party.

x~x~x

"Phew! We're all done. It wasn't that bad was it Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughs.

Looking around the room, Gokudera nods. "I'm surprised, you did a decent job, idiot."

Yamamoto laughs again. "Now all we have to do is set up the karaoke machine, and the monitor for the lyrics." He walks over to the small stage, and fumbles around with the wires.

Gokudera rolls his eyes, going over to the computer that controls everything. Looking over the playlist Reborn had pre-set for the party Gokudera's face lights up with a blush. 'Why the hell would Reborn pick _these_ songs!' He reads over the list again.

The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang  
Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3  
Gimme More - Brittrey Spears  
Something in Your Mouth - Nickleback  
Strip Tease - Danity Kane  
I Get Off - Halestorm  
Animal - Nickleback  
Sexting Remix - Blood on the Dance Floor ft. Jeffree Star  
Shut Up And Sleep With Me - Sin With Sebastian  
I Kissed A Boy - Cobra Starship  
Hollywood Whore - Papa Roach  
Next Contestant - Nickleback

'This can't be right..' Gokudera stares at the list.

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto asks, suddenly standing behind him.

"N-nothing!" Gokudera quickly turns off the computer monitor.

Yamamoto smiles, stepping away from the other boy. "Well, everything is done. We should go tell everyone."

"Not yet you idiot, we have to make sure the monitor, microphone, and speakers all work." Gokudera hisses.

"Oh, right, right." Yamamoto chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

Going over to the small stage, Gokudera makes sure Yamamoto hooked everything up right, which surprisingly, he did.

Once finished with that, Gokudera looks at Yamamoto, throwing him the remote. "When I say go, it play. You do know what button that is, right?"

"Maa, maa, of course I do Gokudera."

"Okay, go."

Yamamoto pushes the button and Nickleback's "Something in Your Mouth" starts playing. Gokudera flushes, having forgotten the songs on the playlist. Taking a deep breath he watches the monitor for the lyrics, not actually needing them.

Just before the lyrics actually start, Yamamoto hits pause.

Gokudera fumes. "What was that for you idiot?"

Yamamoto chuckles nervously. "I wanna sing it."

Gokudera pins him with an odd look, and shrugs, walking down from the stage, handing him the mic. "Suit yourself." Unknown to Yamamoto, Gokudera is relieved he doesn't have to sing it.

"Since you know how to use the computer, skip it to the third verse." Yamamoto says.

Gokudera is about to protect being told what to do by an idiot when he catches the look in Yamamoto's eyes. Feeling uneasy, he does as told, starting the song at the third verse.

Yamamoto's face is serious, a face you only see when he's playing baseball. He holds the mic to his mouth and starts singing. His eyes burning into Gokudera the whole time.

Gokudera feeling anxious, starts nibbling and sucking on the tip of his thumb.

**She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun**  
**Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one**  
**In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone**  
**And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb**

**(So much cooler)**  
**When you never pull it out**  
**(So much cuter)**  
**With something in your mouth!**

**(You naughty thing)**  
**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**  
**(You naughty woman)**  
**You shake your ass around for everyone!**  
**I love the way you dance with anybody**  
**(The way you swing)**  
**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**

**(You naughty thing)**  
**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**  
**(You naughty woman)**  
**You shake that ass around for everyone**  
**(You're such a mover)**  
**I love the way you dance with anybody**  
**(The way you swing)**  
**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out**  
**'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your**

By the end of the song, Gokudera is beet red because Yamamoto never took his eyes off him, not to even look at the lyric monitor.

Yamamoto laughs, stepping off the stage. Once he gets to Gokudera, his face changes from joy to worry. "You alright Gokudera? You're bright red.."

Gokudera nods quickly, ripping his thumb from his mouth to speak. "I-I'm fine!"

Yamamoto laughs again, gaining a dangerous glint to his eyes.

Yamamoto steps forward, and Gokudera steps back. Yamamoto keeps advancing, while Gokudera continues retreating, until his back hits the wall.

He watches Yamamoto continue to stalk forward, body going rigid.

Yamamoto pins the smaller teen to the wall. "What's wrong Gokudera? You seem scared." He purrs into the other's ear. "I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you want me to."

Gokudera looks out of the corner of his eye, avoiding Yamamoto's stare. "Th-there is no way in hell I'd want to you to hurt me."

Yamamoto smirks a bit. "Fine." He whispers, nibbling Gokudera's earlobe tenderly, then pulling away. "But it's true, you do look cuter with something in your mouth." He smiles his usual smile, like what he just did never happened.

Gokudera fidgets some, still unable to look Yamamoto in the face. "You stupid idiot!" A pale fist slams into Yamamoto's stomach. "I'm not a fucking girl! There's no way in hell I'm going to let you get away with what you just did to me!" Gokudera is panting once he's finished, still slightly flushered.

Yamamoto recovers from the punch to his stomach and laughs wearily. "I know you're not a girl Gokudera. You can kill me if you want, just let me say one more thing."

Gokudera glares at the taller teen. "What is it, Yakyuu baka?"

Yamamoto smiles, but it's ovbiously not his usual cheery smile, which unnerves Gokudera a bit.

"I love you Gokudera." Yamamoto sighs, closing his eyes, waiting for the italian to react, and most likely pumble him.

Gokudera blinks. 'What? He what?' Before he really thinks about it, he walks over to the taller teen and grabs a fistful of spiky black hair, forcing him to lower his head.

Yamamoto whines, waiting for the others fist to hit his face, but it never comes. Insted a pair of soft lips touch his.

Before he can respond, the other teens lips are gone. He opens his eyes, staring shoked at the blushing silver haired teen, then his face breaks out in a huge grin, understanding what just happened.

"W-why are you so happy?" Gokudera mumbles, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

Yamamoto's smile gets even bigger, if it's possible. "Because Gokudera feels the same way."

Gokudera looks at his feet, trying to hide the burning blush he's wearing. "S-so what?"

"I dunno, I'm just happy you feel the same way." He hugs the others small frame to his.

"You're an idiot." Gokudera mumbles into the others chest, feeling it rise and fall.

"Maybe, but I'm the idiot you fell for." Yamamoto kisses the top of the others head.

"Shut up." Is the mumbled reply.

After a few minutes of hugging, Gokudera looks up at Yamamoto. "Well..?"

"Well what?" Yamamoto blinks.

Gokudera fumes, clenching his fist to hit the idiot.

Then it hits him, before Gokudera can. "Oh, will you be my boyfriend Gokudera?"

The anger that had started to form fades completely. "..." A blush lights up Gokudera's pale face.

Yamamoto laughs. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Stupid baseball idiot.."

Yamamoto smiles, pulling away from the other, before leaning down and kissing him.

His tongue slides across Gokudera's bottom lip, as his hands travel up the smaller teen's back.

Gokudera gasps as Yamamoto rubs his back softly, allowing Yamamoto to taste him.

Yamamoto quickly starts battling the others wet muscle, humming happily.

They breathe into each others mouths, not willing to part.

Yamamoto finally breaks the feverish make out, causing Gokudera to whimper at the loss of contact; but he also is slightly grateful for the few lungfuls of air he manages to gasp into his lungs.

Yamamoto smirks at the sight, as his hands travel back down Gokudera's back, and delve under the light t-shirt, this time bringing it with him as his hands move back up.

Gokudera whimpers, body aching for the others touch.

Yamamoto quickly removes the shirt, eyeing Gokudera's chest lustfully.

Gokudera's blush deepens, as he tries to cross his arm over his chest to hide himself, only to have Yamamoto snatch his wrists, and hold them to the wall.

"Ah, ah, ah. No no Gokudera, I wanna look at you." The dangerous glint returning to his eyes, making Gokudera shiver.

Yamamoto smirks, nuzzling Gokudera's throat, nibbling softly at his Adam's-apple before descending down to mark his new lover's collarbone.

"Haah~ Ya-Yama~" Gokudera moans softly, struggling against the other. Yamamoto lets go of the others wrists and uses his now free hands to pin the younger's hips to the wall instead.

After throughly marking his lover's pale collarbone, Yamamoto licks, nibblings, and suckles farther down, until his lips and tongue find a sweet pink treat.

"Nhh.." Gokudera grits his teeth to silence himself as Yamamoto toys with his nipple.

Pleased that the bomber is reacting, the ball player massages Gokudera's slim hips; causing the bomber shiver.

Switching sides, Yamamoto toys with the other rosey bud, slowly moving his hands from slim hips to a small, through rather soft, ass; this causing Gokudera to jump in surprise, finally moving his hands, and lacing them into dark spiky hair.

Yamamoto hums happily, gently squeezing the curvses under his palms.

Gokudera whines quietly, tugging Yamamoto's head away from his chest to look him in the eye. "G-get on with it... before everyone... shows... up.."

Yamamoto flashes him a megawatt smile and nods, bringing his hands to the front of the tighter then normal black jeans, quickly ridding his lover of his belts before unbuttoning them.

Gokudera growls in the back of his throat, yanking the taller teen's hair.

Yamamoto chuckles, and teasing opens the others fly, before ripping the jeans to his lover's knees.

Gokudera shivers, exposed completely.

Yamamoto's face lights up, seeing the others lack of underwear.

Gokudera squirms under the gaze, feeling self-conscious. "D-don't stare you idiot..!"

Yamamoto smiles up at him. "Maa, maa. Gomen Gokudera."

Gokudera avoids the others chocolate eyes, unknowingly pouting.

Yamamoto smiles more at this, nuzzling Gokudera's flat stomach, planting soft butterfly kisses on the pale flesh.

Feeling the other shiver at the treatment, he kisses lower, nuzzling his nose in silver curls, before softly kissing the head of the rosey organ infront of him.

Gokudera gasps, lacing his fingers into soft black spikes.

A smile tugs at Yamamoto's lips, continuing the soft kisses, occasionally flicking his tongue out to tease the slit. 'Gokudera is so cute!' He thinks to himself, as he listens to the others panting, and sharp gasps.

Gokudera tugs at Yamamoto's hair. "Ya-Yamamoto... I-I'm.."

Yamamoto pulls away smiling, standing back up. "Really? I've barely touched you."

Gokudera shots a weak glare at the jock. "P-put a sock in it.."

Yamamoto pretends to think about this for a minute. "How about I put a cock in it?" He replies, falling back to his knees, swallowing Gokudera whole.

"Hah.. Ha.. Shit!" Gokudera curses, as Yamamoto sucks his release from him.

Yamamoto looks up at the other boy, licking his lips. "Well, what about me Gokudera? Hearing you moan like that got me hard too." He says as he stands back up.

Gokudera bows his head, so his hair covers his face, to hide his deep blush.

After a minute of thinking, Gokudera shakily reaches for his lovers pants, slowly undoing to button and tugging down the zipper. At that point he freezes. 'If I go any further... there's no going back.'

Gokudera tugs at the others jeans, pulling them off his hips. He gulps at the size of the bulge in the others boxers, before nervously removing them too.

He stares at Yamamoto's cock in awe, before leaning forward and licking it softly, then sucking roughly at the head. He realizes he's gotten hard again, and wraps a shaking hand around his own throbbing need, stoking slowly, getting his fingers wet with pre-cum.

Taking another inch of his lover's cock into his mouth, he moves his slickened fingers to his backside, teasing himself by softly rubbing the twitching hole.

Yamamoto shudders when Gokudera moans around him, as the silverette forces a finger inside himself.

Yamamoto cracks open an eye, unaware he'd closed them to begin with, and looks down at Gokudera. See the other preparing himself drives him right over the edge.

Gokudera pulls back and coughs, having not excepted it, but didn't seem to mind the surprise.

Yamamoto sinks back to the floor, out of breath, and feeling drowsy.

A loud moan from Gokudera brings Yamamoto back to his senses. He stares in amazement as Gokudera forces another finger into his hole.

"Ya-Yamamoto... Hurry it up.." Gokudera groans. "I need you... in me... now..." He shudders as he forces yet another finger into himself. "B-before everyone gets here..."

Yamamoto crawls over to the silverette and pulls his hand away from his hole. Maneuvering the smaller body, he places Gokudera in his lap.

"You ready?"

Gokudera nods, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other neck.

Yamamoto lifts the smaller boy up, before slowly seating him onto his length.

Gokudera gasps and shudders, digging his nails into tan shoulders.

"Relax, or it'll just hurt more." Yamamoto coos softly into the others ear.

Gokudera whimpers, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes as he tries to relax.

Yamamoto pulls back to look at Gokudera, worry painted all over his face. "Want me to stop?"

Gokudera shakes his head wildly, nuzzling his face back into the crook of Yamamoto's neck. "No.. just.. move."

Yamamoto nods, and thrusts upward into the smaller body. He can hear Gokudera's pained gasps, and sets a slow pace, gently rocking his hips upward.

Eventually Gokudera's cries of pain quiet in to whimpers of pleasure. "H-harder.. I need more of you.. Ta-Takeshi.." Gokudera nuzzles his face deeper into the crook of the others neck to hide his blush.

Yamamoto's heart skips a beat. 'Did he just call me by my first name?' He smiles, granting the others wish, swiveling his hips upward at a faster, rougher pace.

Gokudera moans, biting his lip. Yamamoto keeps hitting his sweet spot dead on. "F-faster..!" He gasps, bucking down to meet his lovers thrusts.

Yamamoto obliges, grabbing hold of Gokudera'sslim hips, and begins pounding into him with abandon, though Gokudera doesn't seem to mind this.

"Ta-Takeshi.. I-I'm..." Gokudera moans, cutting his sentance short.

Yamamoto hugs him to his body. "Hayato.. I can't hold on much longer.." He says in rushed pants.

"M-me.. either..!" Gokudera gasps as him climax crashes down on him, covering their stomachs and chests with the sticky white fluid.

Yamamoto moans, Gokudera's muscle convulsing around him too much, and cums inside his lover, moaning him name.

After ten or so minutes, the two lovers reluctantly pull apart and begin cleaning up. Yamamoto does most of it.

Once cleaned up, Yamamoto dresses himself, then dresses a sleeping Gokudera. He smiles, as he lifts his lover up in his arms. Gokudera was his; hopefully forever.

"I love you Hayato." He whispers, and kisses the sleeping teen on the forehead, before leaving the karaoke launge with his beloved in his arms.

x~x~x

"It looks nice!" Haru comments, noticing the decorations.

"Yeah, it does. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun did a good job setting up." Tsuna smiles.

"Speaking of which... where are those two?" Kyoko asks.

"No need to worry about them. They tired themselves out setting up." Reborn pipes in.

"What an _extreme_ mess!" Ryohei shouts, staring at a rather large stain on the carpet.

Everyone goes over to see what's going on, and upon seeing the stain, start wondering how it got there.

"I thought Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun cleaned everything up.." Tsuna says, looking nervous.

Mukuro apears in a cloud of mist snickering. "Seems they missed a spot, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Reborn smirks. "Anyway, lets start." He picks up the remote and hits play.  
_


End file.
